So Sick
by ninaxoxo94
Summary: Series of songfics. The first one was about Jon getting over Alanna after he leaves her in the desert.


Disclaimer: All of the chracters and settings in this story belong to Tamora Peirce. The lyrics (and the title) are Ne-yo's from his song So Sick.

Hey guys! It's Ninaxoxo94! This is my first fic that I'm posting, so I hope you like it! Any kind of feedback is accepted, as long as it's constructive critisism meant to help me improve my work (not crawl into a hole )! This is for my friend, lenlen46. She's a huge Alannathon fan, and I wrote this just for her, since she thinks that Allana and Jon still have feelings for her, but married for the good of the kingdom. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Alanna curled up next to George, listening to him murmuring sweet nothings intoher ear, and luxuriating in the feel of his strong arms around her. Alanna loved everything about him, from the sense of security she got from him, to the way he made her feel more feminine than she had in all her years as squire, and later as a knight. Even the years spent with Jonathan could not compare to the bliss she now felt. Unbidden, thoughts of her best friend, and former knightmaster and lover flowed into her mind, opening the connection the Bazhir wrought between their two minds.

Jon sat bolt upright in bed as Alanna's mind connected to his. He woke alone, foe as he had since Alanna had run away in the dessert. Every time he tried to seduce some sourt lady, the image of the Lioness eneted his mind, and he could not free it of her if his life depended on it. He listed attentively to the thoughts his best friend and former lover unwittingly shared with him. He could hear her mentally reliving the times they had spent together, before returning to the present, and to George. George was singing her a sweet love song that made Alanna snuggle closer to him, and press kisses onto any part of him she could reach. Jon could sense her love for the theif, the King of the Rouge, and felt pangs of jealousy run him through like a sword. Jon had been getting these infrequent, random connections more and more often now, and each time they brought him more pain. Try as he might, however, he could not bring himself to willingly sever the only connection that still remained between him and his former lover.

Gotta change my answering machine, now that I'm alone

Cause right now it says that we  
can't come to the phone  
And I know it makes no sense  
Caused you walked out the door,  
But it's the only way I hear your voice anymore  
(it's ridiculous)  
It's been months  
And for some reason I just  
(can't get over us)  
And I'm stronger then this  
(enough is enough)  
No more walkin' 'round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin' over you

At every ball held at the palace, his favorite passtime, flirting and dancing with ccourtladies, became a tourture chamber. His attendance at every single one ws forced. Jon could not bare to watch lovers twirl around the floor together, with out a care in the world, when he had foolishly seperated himself form his own love. Even if he closed his eyes, the sweet melodies of the love songs played still haunted him. Jon had come to detest ball even more than Squire 'Alan' and Raoul.

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

Alanna would be celebrating her 20th birthday today. Jon remembered that first warm summer night when he had found her, dressed in skirts and a wig, taking a stroll in the palace gardens. Even more clearly did he remember the events that followed, and hiw he taught her how to love. Though he danced with many court beauties, in Jon's mind, none of them could ever compare to Alanna. Every song about love brought to mind only one woman, and Jon wondered if he could survive without her.

Gotta fix that calender I have  
Thats marked July 15th  
Because since theres no more you  
Theres no more anniversary  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be

Thats the reason I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?

(Leave me alone)  
Leave me alone  
(Stupid love songs)

Jon forced him self to break the connection between their minds. It took a huge effort, but he did it. Staying faithful to a woman that would never return to him would hardly create an heir to the trone of Tortall, and Jon's first duty was to the kingdom he would soon rule. He was tired of waking alone, and needed someone mend his broken heart. Raoul walked up to Jon, a beautiful, delicate, blonde woman clinging to his arm. Raoul loved putting Jon through the same torture he had gone through for years.

"Your Heighness, I would like to introduce you to Princess Josaine, of the Copper Isles." He said, a wicked twinkle in his black eyes. Jon's eyes trailed down her small frame approvingly. She might not be able to heal his broken heary, but at least she could warm his bed.

"Would you care to dance?" asked Jon, extending his arm to her. Jon twirled her around the dance floor, much to the chagrin of Raoul.

Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio

Cause I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why cant I turn off the radio?  
(why cant I turn off the radio?)

Said I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)

And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing she was still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
Why can't I turn off the radio?  
(why can't I turn off the radio?)  
Why can't I turn off the radio?


End file.
